Insoluble lipids serve vital functions in our bodies and interact with biomedical devices, e.g. the tear film on a contact lens. Over a period of time, these naturally occurring lipids form interfacial coatings that modify the wettability characteristics of these foreign synthetic surfaces. There is a need in the art to develop methods and system that allow us to examine the deposition and consequences of tear film lipids on for example silicone hydrogel (SiHy) contact lenses.